Namida No Regret
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Cinta itu Rumit, meski telah kami Coba untuk mengalah dan melupakan masing-masing, namun perasaan itu malah semakin kuat, semenjak kepergiannya.    SasuHinaGaa    warning! :Typo, Cannon    request : my Onee-chan
1. Chapter 1

NAMIDA NO REGRETchapter 1Pertemuan Sasuke.Namida no rigurettoEgao karra kaboretaNatsui iruno machiKagayaku kara

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga X Gaara Sabaku.

Rate : T.

Story by : Cahaya Yang Bersinar Biru.

Warning! : AU, OOC, GaJenes, LEBAYnes, EYD yang kacau, TYPO, ANEH, DLL.

NB: apabila ada kesamaan cerita, mohon maaf karena ini hanyalah sebuah cerita yang murni terlahir dari otak saya.

Special Story for my Nee (request)

Begin to Story…

Dua pemuda yang berdiri di samping kanan makam itu masih ingat betul, bagaimana mereka pertama kali menemukan bunga yang kini telah memudar warnannya di musim semi yang baru saja datang.

Sekelebat bayangan yang tak asing lagi dari memori dalam fikiran kembali muncul saat mereka berdua menatap nama di batu nisan itu. Bayangan di mana bunga itu merekahkan senyumnya yang indah dan seakan melelehkan hati mereka yang beku dan dingin bak di musim Salju yang tak pernah mendapatkan cahaya Matahari, Beku.

Hanya sebuah senyuman dari bunga itu, yang telah mampu mengahangatkan kembali hati mereka yang telah lama hilang dan terkubur dalam badai kesepian.

Sayonara no kawariniChiisaku unazuiteBokutachi wa aruki hajimeru

"Hoiii Teme!" Naruto Uzumaki berlari kencang menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berlatih jurus di dekat sungai Osaa no-Konoha itu.

Peluh keringat tampak menetes perlahan dari pelipis mata pemuda Uchiha itu. Sejenak, ia mendengar suara orang yang memanggil namanya, -nama akrabnya. Ia hentikan latihannya sekejab, untuk menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya, meskipun ia sudah tau siapa itu.

"Naruto?"

"Heheheh." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan nyengir lebar. "Ya! Ini aku," Katanya.

Tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke bertanya. "Ada apa, tahu kah kau bahwa kau ini sangat mengganggu?" yah, terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertayaan.

Naruto mendengus, "Kau tak berubah,"

"Aku sibuk, baka." Tanpa ada tinggi rendahnya nada, Sasuke berkata dengan nadanya yang datar-seperti biasa.

"Katakanlah cepat ada apa, kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Sasuke yang tak main-main karena Naruto sedah menghabiskan waktunya.

"Ciihh, aku tak takut! Baiklah, kau dapat tugas tuh, dari Tsunade baa-sama!"

"Misi?"

"Iya, Teme! M.i.s.i Misi! Apa kau tak tahu?"

"Aku paham, baka!"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Teme-Goblok!"

"Hn."

"Grrr! Haaahh, Yasudahlah, cepat berangkat sana!"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sejenak, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih Misuh-misuh sendiri.

Wasuo matsu tonari de yugure sotto narade mittawaruku nai ne koibito ni mieru kanamado garasu ni utsuta futatsu no kage chigireru younibokutachi wa otonani nate yuku

"Kyaaa! Byakugan!"

"Masih lambat!"

"Kkekai!"

"Cepat lawan aku!"

"Hiaaaatt!"

"Masih lambat, bodoh!"

"Byakugan!"

"Cukup! Kau tak punya kemampuan!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara dari arah samping kiri Sasuke. Pemuda yang tengah meloncat diantara batang pepohonan yang besar itu berbalik arah. Ia penasaran pada suara yang baru saja ia dengar, bukan sifat Sasuke memang, ingin tahu urusan dan apa yang terjadi pada orang lain. Namun entah mengapa, hatinya meronta untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke Gedung Hokage.

"Tap!" langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat pada sebuah dahan Pohon besar yang dapat menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Hanya daun beberapa helai yang tidak menutupi mata Sasuke, sehingga pemuda itu dapat melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Akira imeru no warui shouden date itazuna ni hanasu youto gao nime wo tojita kedo wakatteru tsumorinamida wa kanashimi nosoba ni aru dake janai ima konna ni mo itoshiku naru

Berdiri dengan angkuh, Neji Hyuuga melihat saudarinya yang trngah tengkurap tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Benarkah kau ini Hyuuga?" desisnya mengejek.

"Kau hanya mempermalukan klan kita saja, Saudariku!" imbuhnya dengan berjongkok dihadapan saudarinya, tak berbuat apa-apa.

"O-on-onnii-" Lirih sang adik lemah, suaranya tercekat.

"Kau lemah," Neji menatap adik sepupunya tajam, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat itu.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Namun entah mengapa, tubuhnya tak mau bergerak mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"L-lemah.." Hinata Hyuuga terbatuk, darah segar keluar dan mengalir pelan dari bibir tipisnya.

Barulah Sasuke sadar, gadis itu terluka parah, jujur, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Namun Sasuke perkirakan, 'Gadis itu mengalami patah tulang rusuk, syaraf yang hancur, dan rusaknya beberapa organ vital bagian dalam dan luar,'

Perlahan, Hinata bangun, dipaksakannya tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri tegak, ia tak mau dikatakan lemah lagi, ia sudah muak! Ia ingin berubah!

"Uhukk!" Hinata terbatuk. lagi, darah keluar dari mulutnya, namun ia tak perduli. Sasuke terdiam.

Hinata mengeram, dipaksakannya tubuhya dan tenagannya yang mulai menipis untuk bias meneluarkan Chakra.

"64 pukulan-" Hinata merasakan dadanya semakin panas, namun lagi-lagi ia tak perduli, ia malah tersenyum saat seluruh jarinya diselimuti Chakra berwarna biru.

"Raja!" Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, berhasil. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia terbatuk lagi, darah kali ini lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya, itu karena ia memaksakan diri dan keadaanya terluka parah.

Seolah detak jantungnya berhenti, ia tak bias bernafas, dadanya semakin nyeri ia rasakan, semuanya seakan berputar, kepala Hinata bagaikan diputar-putar seperti pusaran air dan pening yang sangat ia rasakan. Kemudian, semuanya perlahan berubah menjadi gelap, ia jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke terbelalak, spontan ia mendekati Hinata. Memastikan keadaanya dan menolongnya "Entah apa aku bisa dan bagaimana,"

Hajimeru no sayonaraIena katta yakusokuBokutachi wa aruki hajimeru

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**NAMIDA NO REGRET**

**Chapter 2**

**Pertemuan Gaara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Denwa suru te itetta usotsuki ga te wo furutte iru**

**Osananajimi mitaina mono darotte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yusei-san: Oke, ni udah update! =)) gomen atas kesalahan-kesalahan kemarin, saya usahakan lebih baik lagi =)) mmm arigatou uda review! XD ehh? Suka Lagu SCANDAL apa aja? O.o kok tau yang ini? #Gubrak# *dilempar Yusei* ummh sekali lagi arigatou dah mampir! ^ ^**

**Meli-san : Iya ini Flash Back =)) gomen ga ada tulisannya, habis saya kurang suka T,T *PLAK***

**Ehh saya juga suke lho! *?* Semua pair yang ada Hina-chan nya ^ ^ *plak! Ga penting* oke, ni dah update! Arigatou udah mampir! =))**

**Nagisha-san: mm? oke ni udah dipublish! =)) arigatou udah setia mereview! ^w^ iya, ini Flasback, gomen ya ga ada tulisannya T.T**

**Sekali lagi arigatou udah mampir =))**

***bungkuk***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou minna udah mau baca Fic gaje saya, ini dia chap 2! XDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimotto.**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga X Gaara Sabaku.**

**Rate: T.**

**Story By: Cahaya yang bersinar Biru.**

**WARNING!: AU, OOC, GaJeness, LEBAYness, EYD yang kacau, TYPO, ANEH, DLL!**

**If you don't like?**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari menyipitkan matanya, peluh keringat mengalir pelan dari dahi gadis berambut Kuning itu. Tak ia sangka akan jadi begini perkataannya tadi.

"Gaara?" Kankuro terdiam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat adiknya, Gaara sabaku.

Berdiri pelan, Temari Sabaku berkata. "Mengapa kau menyerang-"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku 'Chan' Onee," Gaara menjawab lantang. Sungguh ia tak mau ada orang lain yang memanggilnya begitu. Meskipun itu kakanya-tak terkecuali.

Kankuro terdiam, sungguh suasana sekarang tak mengenakkan. Ia merasa canggung. Gara-gara Temari tadi tak sengaja memanggil Gaara dengan Suffix "Chan". Gaara menjadi marah, jika Temari tadi tak menghindar, pastilah ia sudah mati-sekarang, karena terkena jurus Sabaku No SouSou milik Gaara.

Mereka bertiga terdiam ditengah jalan setapak-Konoha. Ya, Negara mereka mendapat undangan ke Konoha untuk menghadiri acara "Perdamaian antar Negara." Agar bisa mengurangi peperangan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin marak terjadi.

"Tak berguna-"komentar Gaara kemudian. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju Konoha yang tak jauh lagi.

Temari dan Kankuro Saling menatap heran.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sonna mimi ni bui mama de**

**Tokai de kurushitte yukeru no**

**Koraeteru hazunanoni**

Malam Hari di Konoha terasa hangat bagi Kazekage muda, Gaara. meski berkali-kali ia datang kemari, namun rasa hangat malam yang ia rasakan begitu memanjakkan tubuhnya. Tak seperti di Suna, saat siang sangat panas dan saat malam sangat dingin. Gaara mulai berfikir, andai ia dilahirkan Di Konoha. Ia pasti senang karena bisa menikmati hangatnya malam hari setiap malam, rasa hangat yang-entah mengapa membuat hatinya nyaman.

"Tuan..! Tuan..!"

Berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Gadis berambut hitam-menurut Gaara.

Mengahampirinya, nafas yang tersengal nampak jelas dari bibir Gadis itu yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Gaara hanya menatapnya, tak berkata apapun.

"P-permisi t-tuan hoshh… hosh.." Gadis itu berkata-masih dengan nafas yang terrsengal-sengal.

Gaara tak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan Gadis itu, 'Cantik.' Batinya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia barusaja tersadar apa yang ia katakana. Matanya membelalak.

Gadis yang memakai Kimono berwarna Biru langit dan di perutnya melingkar Obi berwarna putih itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

"Tuan..?" tanyanya pelan.

Gaara tersadar, ia menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Apa?"

Hinata tersentak, sungguh. Apa ia mengganggu tuan ini? Mengapa ia membentaknya? Mungkin iya.

"Ahh.. m-maaf mengganggu, pe-permisi." Dengan membungkuk, Hinata memohon diri untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Mau Tanya apa?"

Bagai melihat Bulan di tengah badai, Hinata membalikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mendekati Gaara.

"A-ano, saya mau Tanya. A-apakah tuan melihat Rombongan dari Sunagakure yang datang petang hari i-ini? Tsunade-sama me-meminta saya untuk menjemput mereka." Kata Hinata pelan.

Apakah gadis ini tidak tahu Dirinya? Bukankah Wajah dan nama Gaara Sabaku sudah terkenal ke segala penjuru Negara karena pandai membunuh lawannya tanpa belas kasihan? Atau jangan-jangan gadis ini sedang mempermalukannya?

"Kau mencari mereka?" kata Gaara geram, namun wajahnya malah terlihat tenang.

"Ahh! I-iya tuan, tuan me-melihat mereka?"

"Ya."

"D-dimana?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"I-iya tuan,"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Hinata bingung, apa maksud tuan ini?

"M-maksud tuan?"

GREPP!

Gaara mencengkram Kimono Hinata. Diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu, hingga kakinya tak menginjak tanah. Mata Hinata membelalak.

"T-tuan?"

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Akulah yang kau cari! Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau sudah tahu siapa aku, kan? Tapi kau pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau mau bilang bahwa aku lemah, hah?"Gaara semakin kuat mencengkram Hinata. Hingga gadis itu mulai merasa sesak nafas.

"T-t-t.." Hinata tak bisa bicara.

"Mengakulah!" Gaara mencekik leher Hinata. Gadis itu semakin tak bisa bernafas.

"T-tidak, Gaa-san."

Mata Gaara menyipit, dilemparkannya tubuh Hinata hingga tersungkur ketanah.

"Apa?"

"G-gomenasai Gaara-san. T-tapi aku tidak tahu s-siapa anda," kata Hinata sambil merunduk.

Apa! Siapa gadis ini? Mengapa ia tak mengenali dirinya? Dia kan yang terkuat di Negara Pasir? Mengapa gadis ini tak mengenalinya?

"Kau siapa." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, mulai geram dengan gadis ini. Pembohong! Mana mungkin ia tak tahu dirinya? Ia benar-benar meremehkannya.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga."

Hyuuga?

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Hinata. "Hyuuga?"

Hinata tersentak, ia kemudian mundur. Takut kalau ia aka dibanting Gaara lagi. "I-iya."

Gaara mengingat-ngingat nama Hyuuga.

Kemudian munculah sesosok anak perempuan kecil yang datang menghampirinya dan tersenyum lembut. "Haii aku Hyuuga." Kata Hinata kecil. Gaara ingat, gadis yang telah ia banting ini adalah gadis kecil yang selalu dicarinya, ia bertemu dengan Hinata saat ia tersesat di tengah pasir Sunagakure, saat ia tengah menagis, gadis ini datang menghampirinya, menemaninya saat ia sendirian dan mengantarnya pulang. Gaara ingat, saat itu Hinata tidak mengetahui namanya. Mata Gaara terbelalak.

"J-jadi kau-" Gaara mendekati Hinata.

Hinata bingung. "Y-ya?"

Gaara memeluk Hinata erat, "Kau, Hyuuga?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak, mengapa pemuda ini memeluknya begini?

"I-iya tuan,"

"Aku minta maaf."

**Namida no riguretto egaom kara kaboretta**

**Natsui runo machi kagayaku kara**

**Sayonara no kawarini Chiisaku unazuitte**

**Bokutachi wa aruki hajimeru**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, Gaara tersenyum-bersama Hinata dibawah pohon bunga Sakura yang mekar. Yang membuat Temari dan Kankuro makin kebigungan dengan perubahan Sikap Gaara.

Hari ini hari terakhir Gaara di Konoha, sungguh ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata setalah belasan tahun mencarinya.

"Maafkan aku ya, atas kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu," kata Gaara tulus.

"T-tak apa." Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Hinata?"

"I-iya Gaara-kun?"

"Aku bingung, mengapa dulu kau ada di Suna?"

"A-ahh i-itu… Tou-san mengajakku kesana, katanya a-ada kepentingan, dan aku diajak."

Gaara menatap bunga Sakura yang mulai gugur ke tanah "Benarkah?"

"I-iya.." jawab Hinata lemah.

"Hari ini aku pulanh ke Suna." Gaara menatap mata Hinata, serius.

"A-aku tahu."

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"A-ahh itu t-tidak mungkin Gaara-ku-"

"Mungkin." Kata Gaara meyakinkan.

"Ehh? C-caranya?"

"Mau kah kau jadi isteriku?"

"Is-istri?" Hinata bingung dengan lima kata yang diberikan Gaara.

Hening.

Rona merah yang pekat menghiasi wajah Chubby Hinata sebelum Akhirnya pingsan dengan sempurna. Temari dan Kankuro yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka

Akhirnya

sweatdropp dengan indahnya.

Menurut kalian, Hinata menarima Lamaran Gaara gak Yah? O.o

**Hontou wa tsuyogari no jibun ga**

**Kirai ni naru souna kiri yo**

**Muukurito furikaeru**

**Kimi no koega kikoetta**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**NAMIDA NO REGRET-**

**Chapter 3**

**MINNA! :D saya kembali dengan Chapter 3. Maaf karena telat terus. Tapi akan hika usahakan agar tidak telat dari dua minggu. **

**Yosh.. Kita mulai saja, ya? XD**

**KeiKo-buu89: iya nih uda lanjut :D mmh? Kayaknya Sasuke dulu baru Gaara. ^ ^ hehe ini kan mainya GaaHinaSasu? :D gomen ya..**

**Arigatou ya uda review! XD**

**Shyoul Lavaen: hehehe ^^ iya, ini dah update T_T huaa gomen saya salah.. arigatou atas kritiknya yang mendukung! XD iya nihh, sama2 ganteng *?* juga.. hehehe arigatou udah review! XD**

**YUSEI'Uzumaki'Fudo: wahh banyaknya.. T,T *iri* emhh iya, gomen saya salah yang 5 kata itu, :'( *plak* ehh endak ko! XD justru hika berterimakasih udah di kasih kritik! XD gomen typonya masih hidup *?* soalnya Hika ga bisa nulis tanpa typo T,T hehehe*?* arigatou dah review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimotto.**

**Pairing: Sasuke uchiha X Hiinata Hyuuga X Gaara Sabaku.**

**Story By: Cahaya yang bersinar Biru.**

**Warning!: AU, OOC GaJeness, LEBAYness, EYD yang kacau, TYPO, ANEH, DLL!**

**If you don't like?**

**Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou minna udah review ma baca *emang ada?* cerita Hika! :D dan ini dia chapter terakhir! xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namida no Regret- The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kanou ka wakaranai demo yokushikanai darou**

**sonna kotto shitte miru kara.**

.

.

.

.

"Kau ditangkap." Anbu bertopeng serigala itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Memberikan gulungan kertas putih bersih yang dibaliknya bertuliskan surat penangkapan resmi yang dikirimkan oleh pemimpin desa, Tsunade yang juga menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit Terbesar di Konoha.

Mata putih itu menyipit, "Atas dasar apa?" dikerutkannya dahinya yang berlambangkan –Bunke- (golongan bawah Hyuuga).

Anbu bertopeng Kucing mengambil kertas itu dan maju dua langkah. "Sebaiknya kau baca sendiri." Katanya tegas. Neji Hyuuga mengambilnya.

.

.

.

.

'Hari ini, Hinata kembali kerumah Sakit, bukan? Aku harap keadaannya baik-baik saja, ku dengar setelah ia berpisah dengan Gaara Sabaku siang itu, ia mengalami batuk darah lagi. Apa yang dilakukan Gaara pada gadis itu? Yang ku tahu, Gaara Sabaku adalah pembunuh yang kuat di Sunagakure. Tapi dari yang ku dengar dari Naruto, Gaara dan Hinata dalah teman akrab. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Gaara si pembunuh tanpa mengenal ampun berteman baik dengan Hinata si err.. pemalu dan, manis? Ohh kau mulai lagi, Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau selalu memikirkan Gadis yang kau tolong itu? Sepertinya kau butuh obat anti-gila milik Tsunade.' Dan itulah yang dikutatkan Sasuke sedari tadi ia berjalan. Sungguh perasaan aneh. Dimana dirimu mengalami gejala cinta *Hika, jangan mulai membuat fic ini semakin gaje.* Ralat, dimana dirimu berada di dalam perasaan yang campur-aduk, Senang, bahagia *mungkin sama saja, ya? O,o* takut, gelisah, bimbang, cemas, dan yang lain. Hingga jantungmu berdegup cepat. Apalagi saat itu kau mengalami kesenangan, Hingga membuat dirimu sedikit berubah menjadi lebih periang dari yang biasannya hanya karena seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga. 'err.. mungkin bukan apa-apa. Hanya perasaanku saja.'

Sasuke menengadahkan sedikit kepalannya-yang sedari tadi merunduk, memikirkan soal Hinata. Hingga matanya- yang orang bilang berwarna Onyx menangkap sesosok bayangan yang ia kenal. Rupanya, hati Sasuke menuntun pmuda berambut Emo itu utuk datang kemari. Thanks Kami-sama…

"Hinata!" Sasuke menegur sapa gadis bermata mutiara yang tengah berjalan sendirian di halaman rumah Sakit Konoha. Hinata langsung membalikkan badan dan tersenyum ramah, 'senyum yang menghangatkan hati.'

"Sasuke-kun!" katanya tersenyum lebar. Hinata yang barusaja keluar dari Rumah sakit-sehabis memeriksakan diri berhenti, menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan pelan mendekatinya, tepat Tiga langkah, ia berhenti.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya penasaran, namun berhasil tertutupi oleh wajah Coolnya.

"K-kata Shizune-san,a ku tak apa-apa." Kata Hinata lembut, "A-arigatou telah menolongku." Hinata membungkukkan badan, 'syukurlah' Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hn. Mau kuantar pulang?"

Mata hinata terbelalak,gadis itu langsung berdiri lagi. Sasuke Uchiha- mengantarnya pulang? Mimpikah?

Hinata membuka mulutnya, berniat berkata 'Ehh?' tapi malah-

"Tidak jadi," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Hinata menjawabnya. Hinata melongo.

Ha?

"Ikut aku, mau?" entah mengapa, Sasuke malah mengganti niat baiknya. Hinata Bingung. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"K-kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan," Jawabnya santai. Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "A-arigatou…" meski ada hal yang harusnya Hinata tak lupakan, namun entah mengapa, kejanggalan itu Hinata biarkan saja. Saat Sasuke mengajaknya jalan-jalan, sejak kapan Hinata menjadi ikut Cuek? Dengan masih bertanya-tanya apa yang ia lupakan, Hinata berjalan berdampigan dengan Sasuke dan berbincang santai.

Hasil pemeriksaan.

.

.

.

.

"Hanabi, berikan padaku." Hiasi Hyuuga menatap putri keduannya dengan tatapan tegas-Ciri khas Klan Hyuuga.

Hanabi, adik kandung Hinata Hyuuga mengangguk, lalu memberikan kertas pada pemimpin klan itu.

"I-itu hasil yang saya terima hari ini, Tou-san." Jawabnya berwibawa-tak kalah dengan ayahnya.

Dengan bangga, Hanabi tersenyum karena ia berhasil menggunakan Bunshin untuk menyamar menjadi Hinata dan mengambil hasil tes yang harusnya diambil Hinata sendiri.

Hiasi membuka amplop besar berwarna Coklat yang kini ditangannya. Lalu membaca kertas putih yang berisikan:

**Rumah Sakit Konohagakure, 12 Oktober 2011.**

**Kepada: Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Dengan ini kami menyatakan, bahwa anda telah positiv mengalami kerusakan Jantung permanen. yang kami perkirakan terjadi akibat anda memaksakan diri dan pukulan bertubi-tubi tepat pada Jantung anda serta tak mendapatkan obat medis segera. Kami hanya dapat berusaha mengobatinya dengan chakra medis tingkat tiga yang kemungkinan kecil bisa menyembuhkan Sakit anda. Namun kami akan terus berupaya menyembuhkan Sakit anda semampu kami. Setelah pulang hari ini, kami harap anda kembali lagi dua hari kemudian untuk melakukan operasi jika anda masih mengalami batuk darah, kami terpaksa melakukan cara terakhir, yakni operasi. Dan kemungkinan sembuh hanya satu persen. Kami harap anda bersedia kembali, meski kemungkinannya tinggi, namun kami berjanji akan berupaya semampu kami menyelamatkan anda.**

**Terimakasih kami.**

**Kepala rumah Sakit.**

**Tsunade.**

Mata Hiasi langsung terbelalak usai membacanya, Hinata… sakit parah. Sebagai ayah tentu ia merasa sangat khawatir mengetahui sakit anaknya. Dengan nafas memburu, Hiasi hampir berteriak. "Hanabi, dimana Nee-chanmu!"

Sontak, Hanabi yang sedari tadi tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal ini terlonjak kaget mendengar Tou-sannya berkata-hampir berteriak.

"A-ahh Nee-san m-mungkin sedang perjalanan pulang." Kata Hanabi sedikit takut.

"Cepat jemput dia!"

"H-hai'." Dengan cepat, Hanabi berdiri, lalu membuka pintu geser-kamar tugas ayahnya dan langsung berlari mencari kakaknya.

'siapa yang melakukan ini.' Hiasi berfikir keras.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu digeser kembali. Namun kali ini, bukan sosok Hanabi lagi yang muncul, namun seorang pemuda Hyuuga yang memasuki ruangan itu-yang dibelakangnya berdiri dua ANBU.

Neji Hyuuga.

Hiasi menatap tajam pemuda yang menjadi keponakannya itu. Dengan tatapan tajam, Hiasi menyuruh Neji untuk duduk.

Seolah mengerti, Neji segera duduk di Futon berwarna putih itu-tepat berhadapan dengan Hiasi. Menatap pamannya dengan tatapan tegas juga. Sesaat kemudian mereka berada dalam keheningan.

Membuka pembicaraan, Neji Hyuuga berkata. "Paman.." katanya lalu memberikan kertas-yang tadi diberikan oleh Anbu bertopeng kucing yang kini berdiri dibelakang Neji.

Hiasi membacanya, ia tersenyum. Kini ia mengerti. "Tak sia-sia, Tsunade si pemabuk itu menjadi Hokage."

Meski mendapat julukan 'Si Jenius Hyuuga.' Neji Hyuuga tetap tak mengerti apa yang barusaja dikatakan pamanya.

"Apa maksud paman?" kata-kata yang berintonasi datar baertanya pada pemimpin klan itu. Meski terlihat biasa saja, namun dalam hati, Neji Hyuuga tertawa puas melihat kertas lain di meja-yang barusaja dibaca Hiasi.

"Ini semua, salahku." Kata Hiasi sambil meneguk teh Hijaunya-yang tadi dibawakan Hanabi. "Salahku mempercayakan putriku padamu," lanjutnya. Titik terang ditemukan sekarang.

Deg!

Jantung Neji berdetak cepat, rahasianya terbongkar sudah.

"Kau…" Hiasi Hyuuga menatap Neji tajam, seolah siap untuk memakannya. "Bawa orang ini keluar dari kediamanku, dan bunuh dia besok!" kata Hiasi pada kedua ANBU itu. Keduannya mengangguk dan menarik paksa Neji.

Neji tertawa keras. "Hahaha! Putrimu sekarat, Hiasi! Kau bodoh tak mengetahui ini dari awal!" kata Neji disela-sela penangkapannya. Hiasi menahan emosi, bagaimanapun juga, Neji adalah keponakannya. "Jaga Mulutmu!"

Dua ANBU itu memperkuat tarikannya. "Haha! Aku puas melihat Hinata sekarat! Aku puas membalaskan dendam ayahku yang telah kau bunuh!" Neji berontak.

"Aku tidak membunuh adikku! Dia sendiri yang rela mati menyelamatkan klan ini-"

"Omong besar! Kau yang membunuhnya! Hahaha! Tunggulah kematian Hianta yang tinggal meghitung hari!" kata Neji yang langsung menghilang dibawa ANBU untuk segera diperiksa dan mendapatkan hukuman.

Hiasi menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding ruang kerjannya yang terbuat dari kayu, ia bodoh tak mengetahui ini semua dari awal. Harusnya ia segera tahu, maksud Neji melatih Hinata. Meski ia tahu bahwa Hinata selalu babak belur berlatih dengan Neji, namun tak dihiraukannya karena menganggap itu biasa, bahkan dulu ia berfikir agar Hinata berlatih lebih keras lagi. Sekarang ia menyesal telah membandingkan Hinata dengan Neji, ia sangat menyesal. "Putriku.." katanya Serak.

.

.

.

.

**Namida ni kkakuretteru**

**Kotoba tachi ga kikoeru**

**Itsuka kanarazu**

**Kurushiku naru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua hari kemudian…**

Hinata terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Tiga jam yang lalu ia menjalani operasi jantung. Mata putihnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata indahnya, mengarungi alam mimpi bawah sadarnya. Bermimpi bertemu dua orang pemuda yang mengajaknya untuk kembali-yang ia tidak tahu kembali ke mana. Dalam keadaan koma.

"Tsunade.."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau ingin tahu semua ini, kan?"

"…"

"Aku mendapat laporan dari Kiba Inuzuka, bahwa ia kerap kali menjumpai Hinata dan Neji berlatih bersama. Namun dalam latihan yang tidak wajar, Neji memukul Hinata dengan amat serius dan selalu mengincar pada organ vitalnya." Tsunade mengambil jeda. "Belum lagi, Hinata sering sekali tidak masuk untuk latihan dengan Team delapan setelah latihan dengan Bunke itu. Aku mulai curiga, ku utus Kurenai untuk mengamati. Dan hasilnya begitu mengejutkan. Neji mencoba membunuh Hinata dengan perlahan-untuk membalaskan dendam ayahnya yang telah mati berkorban, sungguh tragis. Salah sangka." Katanya pelan, mata madunya menatap Hinata prihatin.

"Ya, begitulah." Hiasi menatap putrinya dengan sayu, tatapan cemas sang ayah-bukan sebagai pemimpin klan.

"Besok, Neji Hyuuga ku kembalikan padamu. Kau boleh membunuhnya sendir-"

"Tidak! Kau saja yang memberinya hukuman, ini saja sudah cukup." Balas Hiasi lalu mendekati putrinya dan menatap wajahnya sedih.

"Aku mengerti." Tsunade lalu berjalan menjauh, mendekati pintu, lalu membukannya pelan agar tak menimbulkan suaraberdecit. "Mungkin-ahh ku doakan yang terbaik untuk putrimu." Katannya lalu menutup Pintu.

.

.

.

.

"Hina-chan.."

"Okaan!" Hinata berlari di tengah taman bunga yang indah itu, suasana damai, sejuk, dan menenangkan jiwa membuatnya nyaman berlama-lama ditempat ini. Banyak bunga bermekaran dan berbau wangi yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak menyesal telah datang ke tempat ini. "Okaan.." Direngkuhnya wanita paruh baya itu, di dekapnya erat-erat tubuhnya takut kehilangan wanita itu lagi. "Hinata kangen ibu.." Katanya sambil tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata senang bertemu dengan okaannya lagi-yang telah lama wafat.

"Sayang.." ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut mengusap kepalannya, usapan kasih sayang dari sang ibu yang membelai rambutnya penuh Cinta. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu," kata Hotaru Hyuuga sambil memeluk putri pertamannya. "Bertahanlah.. Hiduplah.." katannya pelan. isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir tipis Hinata.

"T-tidak mau.. Hinata ingin ikut dengan ibu!" katannya sambil terus menangis di dekapan hangat ibunya. Hotaru tersenyum lembut, lalu mendekap putrinya.

"Lihatlah, Hinata. Akankah kau mengacuhkan dua pemuda yang telah lama menunggumu?" katannya lalu melepas pelukannya perlahan. Menyuruh Hinata untuk melihat kebelakang.

"S-sasuke.. Gaara.." kata Hinata tak percaya begitu menoleh kebelakang, mengapa kedua temannya ini berada di sini?

"Lihat, sayang, mereka menunggumu pulang." Imbuh Hotaru sambil mengusap rambut Indigo Hinata.

Sasuke dan Gaara tersenyum, mereka lalu mengulurkan kedua tangan mereka, menunggu sambutan dari tangan Hinata.

"Okaan," Hinata bimbang, menatap ibunnya bingung.

"Hinata." Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ikutlah kami pulang," kata Gaara menanggapi. Dengan mata sayu, Hinata melihat Hotaru, Sasuke dan Gaara bergantian, ia harus memutuskan pilihan! Meski diakuinya itu sangatlah sulit. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah keputusan.

Dengan hati yang mulai mantap, Hinata mengahapus air matannya dan menyiapkan jawaban.

"Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil mendekati kedua pemuda itu. Gaun putih yang ia kenakan bergesekan pelan dengan rumput basah di taman itu. "Aku mau pulang," katannya sambil tersenyum manis. Gaara dan Sasuke ikut tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Hinata yang ingin kembali dari dunia perbatasannya.

"Tapi, aku mau ikut Okaan, aku sayang kalian." Imbuh Hinata lagi, kemudian berlari menjauhi Sasuke dan Gaara. Membuat Kedua pemuda itu terbelalak. Hinata meninggalkan mereka- dan ikut Hotaru?

Sementara itu, Hotaru tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya,menunggu dekapan hangat dari putrinya yang sekarang tertawa senang. Kemudian, tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke dan Gaara telah pergi jauh, meninggalkan Hinata dengan Hotaru. Dengan rasa kecewa.

"Kau ikut aku sayang?" kata Hotaru tersenyum senang sambil mendekap Putrinya lagi.

"Ya ibu, aku ikut denganmu.." katanya lalu memejamkan mata, memeluk ibunya erat dan siap pergi bersama ibunya, mengarungi dunia baru yang telah dijanjikan oleh Kami-sama. Dunia baru, dimana ia harus meninggalkan Bumi sebagai syaratnya. Dan memutuskan antara ikatan Jiwa-Jasad sebagai gantinnya.

Meninggalkan.. Dunia.

.

.

.

.

"BOHONG!" Gaara Sabaku menatap tajam Kankuro. Dicengkramnya kerah kakak pertamannya itu-tak perduli banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis di lorong rumah sakit yang mulai dipadati oleh pasien dan pengunjung itu.

Temari menenangkan, "G-gaara, aku mohon, tenanglah." Katannya sambil memegang tangan Gaara, mencegah agar adiknya itu tidak mencekik Kankuro yang sekarang nafasnnya mulai tersengal.

"Hinata tidak mati!" katannya lalu membanting Kankuro ketembok. Ini semua bohong! Memang, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata tengah sakit, lumanyan parah-kabar yang ia dengar saat ia sudah setengah jalan kembali ke Suna, kabar yang ia dengar dari Tsunade yang tahu hubungan antara Gaara dan Hinata. Namun ini kebohongan bahwa Hinata sekarang telah mati! Itu bohong! Gaara menatap geram temari yang kini membantu Kankuro bangun, lalu menatapnya iba.

"Gaara, maafkan aku. Tapi itu benar.." Temari menatap Gaara sayu. Bagaimanapun juga Gaara memperlakukan meraka, Gaara tetaplah adik kandungnya yang sedang mengejar impian terbesarnya, Cinta Hinata. "Dilantai dua, kamar nomor 26 pojok sendiri." Kata Temari berat.

Mendapat informasi itu, Gaara segera berlari cepat. Membiarkan orang-orang yang ia tabrak tersungkur ke lantai dan memaki-makinnya, perduli setan!

'Hinata.. kau-kau tidak mungkin mati, kan! Kau.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa kau menerimaku? K-kau tidak boleh mati! Biarkan nyawaku saja yang menggantikanmu! Kau tidak boleh mati!' Gaara menaiki tangga-menuju lantai dua dimana Hinata berada-dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, tak memperdulikan beberapa orang suster yang menegurnya karena kegaduhan yang ia buat. 'Aku segera datang Hina-chan, bertahanlah! Tunggu aku! Kau tidak boleh mati! Aku.. aku mencintaimu Hinata…!'

.

.

.

Sasuke mematung. Tak percaya. Di depannya ini, Hinata. Hinata yang telah terbujur kaku. Wajahnya yang selalu tersipu.. kini telah pucat pasi dan membiru. Mata Mutiara yang sering dilihatnya bercahaya kini telah padam dan telah tertutup rapat. Senyumnya yang hangat.. seakan Hilang di telan badai salju bertahun-tahun, begitu dingin. Sasuke membelai pipi Dingin Hinata. Memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah Hinata yang ditolongnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, ini tidak mungkin!

Tanpa kata.. Sasuke menarik tubuh kaku Hinata, membuka sedikit Kimono putihya, dan mendapati kalung kupu-kupu pelangi disana-kalung yang ia berikan saat berjalan-jalan dengan Hinata-dua hari lalu.. pertemuan terakhirnya. Sasuke terbelalak, tak percaya. Ini…. Hinata.

Tanpa ia sadari.. air mata mulai muncul di pelupuk matannya,lalu jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinnya dan menetes di lantai. dengan jantung berdegup cepat, Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Lalu Berteriak sekeras mungkin. "HINATAA!" direngkuhnya tubuh tak bernyawa itu erat-erat, Hinata tak mungkin mati!

"Hiks.. bangunlah," katannya terisak lalu memeluk Hinata lebih erat, berharap gadis indigo ini bangun dan Hidup kembali, namun itu hanya harapan bodoh. Hinata tak mungkin hidup lagi karena nyawanya telah berada di sisi kami-sama. Tak ada reaksi, Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata-masih memohon untuk bangun, "HINATA! BANGUNLAH! Hiks.." titik-titik air mata Sasuke membasahi Kimono putih Polos Hinata, membuat Kimono itu berbekas air mata kesedihan Sasuke. Tetap tak ada reaksi.

BRAKKK!

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu cukup keras di belakang Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut Emo itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pemuda lain selain dirinya, ia langsung itu Gaara Sabaku.

Mata yang sayu itu perlahat membelalak tak percaya. Seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha, Sasuke tengah memeluk jenazah-Hinata? Gaara mendekati Sasuke cepat-cemburu dan marah, lalu berteriak keras. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuh Hinata!" katannya langsung meninju pipi Sasuke keras, Hingga pemuda itu limbung dan terjatuh ke belakang. Gaara tak menggubrisnya, segera ia angkat tubuh pucat Hinata dan di gendongnnya jasad itu keluar dari kamar mayat yang berbau obat-obatan menyengat itu.

Sasuke memegang sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah merah segar-, diusapnya darah itu agar tak berbekas dan keluar semakin deras lagi-membasahi bajunnya, lalu secara perlahan, ia berdiri. Menenangkan diri sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Gaara-merebut Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang Hyuuga itu telah terbuka semenjak tadi pagi-pagi sekali.

Banyak yang hadir di tempat itu, membawa satu tangkai lily putih dan berpakaian Hitam lekat. Hampir semua warga Konoha datang kesana untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir dan berbela sungkawa- pada Hinata Hyuuga.

Hiasi Hyuuga telah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang telah bersedia datang untuk mengantar Hinata ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya-dimakamkan. Namun kecuali untuk Sasuke Dan Gaara.

Dua pemuda yang berdiri di samping kanan makam itu masih ingat betul, bagaimana pertama kali mereka menemukan bunga yang kini telah memudar warnannya di musim semi yang baru saja datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hontou ni sayonara..**

**Modoranai yakushoku wo…**

**Bokutachi wa…**

**Kakaette yuku noni…**

Mereka ingat saat sebuah lagu terdengar begitu merdunya.. ah bukan lagu, hanya lantunan kecil yang sesekali terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Menyanyikan lagu-air mata penyesalan.

**Sya la la la la la la…**

**Sya la la la la la la…**

**Sya la la la la la la…**

**Sya la la la la…**

**Sya la la la la la la…**

**Sya la la la la la la…**

**Sya la la la la la la…**

**Sya la la la la…**

Mereka pernah mendengar dari Hinata, bahwa mungkin setiap kali kita bersalah dan mnyesal Hingga membuat kita menangis, maka menangislah bila itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan bisa mengurangi beban yang ada di hatimu. Namun Hinata juga bilang, janganlah terlalu larut dalam kepadihan dan kesedihan. Karena, ada kalanya manusia itu memerlukan sebuah air mata penyesalan, untuk membantunnya menjadi orang yang lebih tegar dan kuat

**Natsu iru no mama..**

**Kietta…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou sudah baca! XD**

**Hikari No Aoi **

**SCANDAL-NAMIDA NO REGRET.**


End file.
